


Bullet in the Brain

by FictionIsntReal



Category: Rectify (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionIsntReal/pseuds/FictionIsntReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel memorizes the Tobias Wolff short story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet in the Brain

**Author's Note:**

> The short story can be read here:  
> http://pov.imv.au.dk/Issue_27/section_1/artc2A.html
> 
> You might as well read it because it's good, short, and I'm excerpting enough to spoil.
> 
> There is also a short film adaptation of the story starring Tom Noonan:  
> https://www.youtube.com/user/TheBulletbrain

"I know you never been much of a talker, D, but you been even quieter than usual last couple days. What gives?"

Anders couldn't get to the bank until just before it closed, so of course the line was endless and he got stuck behind two women whose loud, stupid conversation put him in a murderous temper.

"Holden's just thinkin 'bout what he done. I know that always brings a smile to my face!"

And then the tellers stopped what they were doing, and the customers slowly turned, and silence came over the bank.

"Yo, shut the fuck up Wendall! I'm gonna keep speaking my mind, D, and if you want me to be quiet, just lemme know, I can zip it. Won't be easy for me, I ain't gonna lie!"

" _Capiche_ \- oh, God, _capiche_ ," and at that the man with the pistol raised the pistol and shot Anders right in the head.

"These are symptoms of depression, Daniel. It would help if you opened up to us, but even if you won't do that, we can offer medication."

Once in the brain, that is, the bullet came under the mediation of brain time, which gave Anders plenty of leisure to contemplate the scene that, in a phrase he would have abhorred, "passed before his eyes."

"You weren't the first to make that joke and you won't be the last, but you might have needed the laugh more than any of them. I will never tire of hearing it from you. Have you given any thought to what I said about your sister?"

"Shortstop," the boy says. "Short's the best position they is."

"Daniel! God, I have missed you. Mama has been worrying herself half to death. Just gonna let me talk? Fine, I can yammer enough for the both of us, I've got so much saved up I'm like a dam 'bout to burst! I see you looking happier than last I saw you, and get ready to go over the goddamn moon, 'cause a lawyer from Justice Row is gonna take your case and thinks they can get a DNA test that will get you out! Well, don't look so excited all of a sudden!"

Anders is strangely roused, elated, by those final two words, their pure unexpectedness and their music.

"Daniel Holden, you are free to go."

_They is, they is, they is._


End file.
